


Miracles really do exist

by AmeLee23



Series: Keith's Straight Love Stories [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Children, Children, Cute Kids, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Husbands, Keith (Voltron) is a great dad, Multi, Perfect, Post-Divorce, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wives, hinted ships, i love keith, mom and dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: Keith gets a birthday surprise from his wife, getting to meet up with his old pals.At the end of the day, he received the greatest of gifts.





	Miracles really do exist

Keith dragged his feet on the door mat a few times, before pushing round and forward on the unlocked circular door handle. It was like a ceremony; a ritual, the strong sense of warmth and welcoming as the door swung open. It still came with surprisement to him, after all, a few years of peace couldn't overcome the memories of stale wood and cold airships.

He never thought it'd come to this; that he himself would become the soap opera man, that came home tired yet joyful, dropping his suitcase by the door and calling for his wife and kids.

"I'm home!"

But it was written to be so.

A young boy, tall just barely as Keith's leg, stumbled over his own colourful rubber toys, with his tiny arms wide open, yelling "Papa!" in the frailest, most loving voice. Keith chuckled and bent to pick up his son, even if his back resisted the action. He spent a long night shift in the Garrison centre, alternating between small talk with his colleagues as they patrolled and examined paperwork, and calmly picking up students by the collar whenever they tried something mischievous. 

However, the toothy smile of his son with the softest and most squishable cheeks in the world gave him energy farther than any crystal could provide; calcium infused in his bones, and his joints strengthened back. After all, his son needed a strong man to hold him and protect him.

Keith's wife peeked at them from the bedroom, throwing a smile before disappearing again briefly. He heard all sorts of zippers and noises from there, and was about to saunter over when his son, with his chubby fingers began aiming forward towards Keith's face, to amicably pull on Keith's hair.

"Where did Papa's hair go?" Keith shook his head, fluffing his raven hair around, causing his son to raise his arms in defense with a high-pitched laugh.

"You ask that every day, don't'chu, Kiki?" Keith attacked the side of his son's face with small kisses,  the boy catching and squishing his father's face comically.

"And I get a different answer every time." It was absolutely terrifying, how similar Keith and him could be when they get serious about something. His son almost seemed intimidating.

"A fairy took it." Keith's wife walked out, to help his poor husband being mauled by their curious son. He gasped, turning around towards his mom, open-mouthed.

"A space fairy?!" She looked bewildered for a second, then laughed it off.

"Sure." The boy wouldn't bite it that easily, dragging in his lower lip in a pout and eyeing his mom suspiciously.

"Are you sure that's a real fairy?" Nothing was more adorable than 5 year old kids questioning their parents.

"Of course it is!" She overly dramatically defended;

"It gives gifts to boys and girls that behave at the hairdresser." The word 'gifts' seemed to trigger something in their son's mind, and he instantly turned away from his mother to assault his father next.

"And what did Papa receive?" Keith took a hot second to think it through, then slid one hand from under his son and showed him a golden, shiny watch.

"This watch." His son was enthralled by this new acquisition, rotating Keith's arm around and pushing at all the buttons that shouldn't have been pressed. Keith wasn't lying, in a way. He only received this watch today although, at an hour not long past midnight, from old man Iverson. He wished Keith a happy birthday and handed him a small bag, before giving him a firm handshake and shoulder hug and sprinting off to his house to catch a brink of sleep.

"Do I get a watch like that too?!" Their son asked, and Keith made a mental memo to put it somewhere safe, so his son could inherit it some day. He wasn't a big fan of watches, but it meant a lot to receive it.

"Better; You could get the Iron Man watch you've been eyeing!" The boy all but jumped in his father's arms at his mom's words. Childish innocent joy was something Keith lived for; the greatest medicine for anything that might've happened in the past.

Keith's wife finally stepped close to him, caressing his arm up and down.

"It's a little late to say, but welcome home." Keith smiled at that and glanced at his wife's lips, mentally bringing her closer like a magnet. It wasn't more than a short kiss, considering that their son was right in his arms.

"It's never too late." Keith whispered against her lips, earning a teenagerish giggle from her. It was rare and refreshing.

"And me? When do I get to kiss Papa?" The woman closed her eyes in a stifled laugh, gesturing to his son to go ahead. He placed the smallest of kisses on Keith's cheek before being aggressively adorned with kisses back from his father.

 

"Do we really need to go to the cabin today? I'm so tired." Keith drooled and rolled around on the kitchen table, whining with his best voice. He knew that usually made his wife weak in the knees.

"Oh, come on Keith! Don't tell me you're gonna miss your birthday's trip because of tiredness." She scolded, departing from the sink with an eye squint.

"But baby..." He tried further, using a little bit more of playfulness to his teasing.

"Uhn-uhn. No baby-ing me today." With a teaspoon pointed at him, he felt _almost_ intimidated the second time today.

"Never underestimate the power of Mrs.' Kogane lactose-free coffee." He chuckled and let out a dragged out, airy agreement. There were few things in the world that he loved more than the smell of his wife's carefully brewed coffee; years of waking up to its fragrance, years of its unmistakable fervor. 

It was a miracle that cars still existed to that day; when people preferred to fly, rather than roll real wheels on the ground. But, considering every option, a car was the safest transportation method for a child. The Kogane family didn't deny that it would be a long journey; all the way from the new Garrison centre in south Texas to the west, at ol' dusty El Paso. But soft, memory-packet tunes played on the car's radio, and the cup of coffee still let out some steam as their apartment passed out of view.

Keith wished he could go back to his old self, and somehow let him know off all the greatness that would come. Tell him all about the perfect woman that stands with him no matter what, of his curious and courageous son that would one day move mountains. Tell him to stop worrying, stop stressing and enjoy people's love, and never dare to not be grateful to his parents for being brought into this world.

Of course it wasn't easy; becoming a model father and learning, scolding himself and pushing his limits every day. From the first moment he felt the little guy push in his wife's belly, he knew he would even go farther than saving the universe to protect and love him. When she told him; told him that the halls of the apartment wouldn't be so lonely anymore, that there's someone else there listening to his voice and yearning for his love, she was shaking. Such fear in her eyes he hasn't seen before; not even when face to face with danger. He remembers clearly - not like flashbacks of war and tragedy that he already forgotten - when she said those three words to him, he fell to his knees. He cried; he wailed even. Whimpering and sobbing like a child, he held his wife and told her his love again and again, until there was no more sound in his voice. It was one of the happiest moments in his life, but not beat by the moment when he saw his son for the first time. With rosy skin, wrinkly and wet, a hairless head and a fragile body; flesh from his and the woman he loved. It proved to him that miracles really do exist.

Keith heard the sounds even before reaching the old shack in the desert, in that odd silence voices flown, like never before. Reluctantly parking the car to the side, he looked out the window astonished. So many familiar faces he hasn't seen in so long, gathered around a grill and many well placed chairs and picnic tables; Lance's frivolity floating with the wind, Pidge's new side-shave haircut, Hunk's leaner body, Allura's short hair, and Lance's adorable daughter playing catch with Shiro's floating arm. Realization hit him and he couldn't think of a time he was this grateful of being tricked.

"Sweetie..." He turned to his wife, but was shushed by a quick kiss.

"Go have fun, birthday boy." She ushered him, with verbal support from their son.

"Happy birthday, Papa!" Keith smiled his brightest smile, kissing his wife again and ruffling his son's hair.

"I love you both." He said, opening the car door and stepping out. However, he didn't leave until he bent down and whispered "So, so much." Only then he closed the door and was noticed by his old friends.

Lance was the first one to strangle Keith in a hug, slipping some spanish pet names and encouragements. He had grown small facial hairs, and dressed in casual wear, so he gave an air of maturity, looking like a true working man who strived to earn for his young daughter.

Next was Allura, who gave a shyer, shorter hug, but still full of love and passion, how only a mom could give. No one knew why, but she became a little bit more reserved ever since marrying Lance.

Pidge then came by, smirking largely at Keith. She was still a little devil, but had more elegance.

"Keithy-boy." She wiggled her eyebrows, abusing her new-found power of not wearing glasses anymore.

"Pidge; She? He? Them? It?" Keith teased her, trying his hardest to copy the amusement of the situation.

"It's she, you ass." Pidge answered, slapping Keith on his chest. Keith looked her up and down, in the friendliest mode possible. Her short, side-shaved haircut fit her boyish style perfectly, but somehow proved to make her all the more feminine paired with skin-tight clothes, large multiple earrings and winged eyeliner.

"You look..." Keith began, but Pidge was faster to respond.

"Like shit?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, wow. I was about to say 'like someone I would've considered hot 10 years ago', but yeah, by modern standards I'd say good luck finding a man." Katie rose a leg to hit Keith on the thighs, but he still had his feline reflexes of fleeing.

"You're such an assho-"

"No swearing in front of the children, please." Keith begged, taking out a hand for a handshake. Pidge came in and gave him a brief hug, all for a better effect of teasing the young dad.

"As you say _, daddy_." Keith cringed and lunged towards Katie, catching her before she could run and gave her a long noogie.

When Hunk came by, asking for Keith's attention as well, Pidge was released and seemed to retreat in a haste. Neither of the boys caught that detail, but something was off with her.

"I've prepared pork, beef, hamburgers, fish, you name it! Every type of meat your wife told me you like, I made sure to marinate it with love for extra yuminess." Hunk spoke with glee, bringing Keith's cheeks into a painful smile.

"Thank you, man. I'm sure your work won't be in vain." To be honest, Keith's mouth was already watering only at the smells.

"You bet'cha."

As Keith turned on his heels to go to Shiro, who was still making Alexandria giggle and raise her small hands towards the flying robotic arm, his son also sprinted towards them. Tripping over a sand rock, he regained his balance and landed heroically in front of Alexandria, who was more than happy to see her play date again.

"Kiki!" She bounced, bringing him in an embrace only children could share. Shiro walked towards Keith, fluffing his hair tiredly. It started to turn back to black, which was weird considering he was aging. The loss of stress and long vacation in Samoa, at Hunk's parents' summer house was Shiro's greatest decision.

Shiro couldn't stop praising Keith for raising his son with such love and care, and mentioning how much they look alike. He was all Keith, except his eyes, who clearly took more after his wife.

The door to the cabin finally opened, and forth came Krolia, carrying multiple coloured plastic bowls filled with various vegetables. Keith's wife stepped in to help her, carrying them to the table at the side. Kolivan also walked to the grill, awkwardly juggling around 10 bottles of different sauces and spices in his arms. Hunk gleefully helped him. As soon as Krolia saw Keith, her tall, muscular body squished her son like it was the end of the world.

"Happy birthday, my one and only perfect son." Krolia kissed both of Keith's cheeks, then held him close again. He wanted to protest at some point, but couldn't when seeing his mom so happy.

"Happy birthday, son." Kolivan also wished, shaking hands with Keith. He was still unskilled at the whole father ordeal, but was getting the hang of it.

"Gradmama!" Krolia walked hastily towards her nephew, chasing him intensely into the land. He screamed joyfully when he was caught, cuddling closer to his grandma's chest.

"How my little Yorak doing?" Keith's son's name really was Yorak, after months of pleading from Krolia. But he loved his name, as he was extremely into the fact that he was part alien. It made him feel like a warrior. Moreso, Kiki was the soft, childish nickname he received from Lance's and Allura's daughter Alexandria, because she couldn't pronounce his name when she was younger. It fit him well, as he was surely a monkey at heart, loving to climb on anything and everything or being held up.

"I'm growing big and strong!" Yorak announced, having his grandma agree. Alexandria also tugged on Krolia's pants, and suddenly she was occupied.

"Looks like I'm being stolen!" The kids looked at each other, with eyes full of schemes. They were lucky Galra had a lot of stamina.

The field was filled with chat and giggles, men and women both with an open bottle of either beer or soda, talking away all the while the kids were close to tiring Krolia out completely.  It was a sudden engine whirl that broke that harmony, as a flyer just arrived, parking closely to Keith's car.

It was Acxa, older and more arranged, almost unrecognizable. Seeing her brought lots of memories to Keith, good and bad. He wasn't mad that she was here, just surprised. It was nice to see she cared, or that his wife was content enough with Acxa being here.

"Hello, Keith." She greeted, avoiding eye contact for a second. She handed him a baby blue bag, in which Keith could only guess was a birthday present.

"Happy birthday." Her voice was frail, 180 degrees different from what Keith knew.

"Thank you." Keith smiled at her, and she reassured as much as she could. She stepped closer and hugged Keith as well.

"No hard feelings?" She presented what was barely a whisper.

"Of course. All is forgiven and forgotten." Acxa nodded and smiled in front of him for the first time in a long period. Then, they both went back to the circle, where Keith lost himself in thought.

He stupidly wondered how it would have been if he stuck with it back then, more than 10 years ago when he trusted Acxa into his life and dated her in secret for a short period of time. But they went from star-found lovers to ex'es in a blink, Keith figuring that his feelings for her weren't as genuine as he thought. Maybe it was because his options were so limited, or because of their similarities, or just plain desperation to have someone back him up in a more intimate way; but at first it felt real. Just as he read, heard, and saw so many times, first loves usually don't last. It was true in his case, as well. As promised, there were no hard feelings towards her, but he was sure he wouldn't have found such accomplishment if he stayed by her.

Love worked in a way; a way that took him years to decipher. Looking back at it, it could have seemed that he fell for the first woman that he stumbled upon when stepping back on earth. The first to show a gentle, caring smile and be there for him, even if that was her job in the first place.

She was, and still is, a nurse at Texas' main hospital, one of the few that were left standing when Sendak attacked. It was a good resource field, so he left it untouched. After totally crashing their lions and waking up in the hospital, she was the one to take care of him. He stayed there a couple of days, maybe a week, as the hit to his head was pretty severe and he had sudden dizziness disturb his actions. He had to lean on her shoulder, to walk a stable strafe. He called for her any time he needed something, but she didn't seem disturbed by it. Even when it was just him getting lonely after visiting hours, she still stayed and watched over him. Warm soup, always making sure he was properly buried in blankets, her voice when she restlessly tried to help him sleep until early dawn with stories; the fact that she didn't consider him a burden, that it was so natural of her to be around him _, that's what triggered it._ Keith wanted that to last.

That's why, when everything was over, Haggar was defeated and both Earth and the universe alike were safe, the first thing he did was search for her. Two years later, he put a ring on her finger and called her his for eternity. Never did he regret that decision, and he doesn't think he ever will.

But still, he couldn't help but wonder, how could she understand him so well? She could only sit quietly in his lap, besides a fireplace, while he told her stories of his young age, or his countless adventures in space he almost didn't make it through. She only knew the mature, confident side of him that resulted from his long journey, even if a bit of his angsty, edgy old self still came through sometimes. In the end, he figured it didn't matter that she couldn't know all of that; if by just by tales she could understand every fiber of his being.

For a brief second, he blocked out his friends' voices and looked around for his wife. She was on a chair, turned around from everyone else, watching over the kids. Keith excused himself and took a seat on the chair next to her, holding her hand and kissing her jaw. She turned around and pecked his lips, then furrowed her brows.

"You haven't drank beer yet?" Keith shook his head, kissing her hand as well afterwards.

"I gotta take you home." She scoffed, reaching behind her for a bottle in the ice bucket. She handed it to Keith.

"I can drive. You drink away and have fun."

"Are you sure?" Keith eyed the bottle, but couldn't bring himself to open it. Responsibilities were such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Are you questioning my driving skills?" She gave him the side eye, while keeping her gaze on the kids.

"Oh, no, no-no-no. Why would I do that?" Keith earned a slap on the thigh, which actually stung. He married a strong, scary woman.

"I haven't slept in 30 hours. This beer and it's lights out for me. Wanna carry me in the car and up a few floors?" She smirked; it wasn't like she hadn't done that before.

"I'm sure Krolia and Kolivan wouldn't mind having us crash here for a night."

"Babe, were not teenagers anymore. We can't just skip work tomorrow and rebel against society." She laughed a young one, taking the beer bottle out of Keith's hands and opening it herself. The smell of alcohol hit him hard when she handed it back close to his face.

"I already talked with Iverson to give you the day off tomorrow."

"You did?" That was enough confirmation for Keith to take a sip, an enjoyed it, bitter as it was.

"Yeah; I invited him as well but he denied, saying us young adults should go have our fun while we still can." Keith chuckled, leaning on his wife's shoulder.

"I'm starting to love the old geezer more and more." Keith joked, enjoying watching Yorak and Alexandria run around in their innocence.

"Hey! Don't call your mentor that; you're gonna grow old too, you know. Wanna be called old fart by Garrison trainees as well?" Keith's eyes widened with a snicker, and he profoundly defended himself.

"First of all, I said geezer not fart; and second, I'm Galra. I'm immortal." Keith boasted in the sun, that if the act of puffing out his chest wasn't disrupted by rays in his eyes.

"We both know that's not true." She argued, calling Yorak and telling him not to run that far. The kids came back closer, continuing their game unperturbed.

Keith wiped off his smirk and scooted his chair closer, turning his wife's face to his and kissing her out of the blue.

"I wouldn't want to leave forever without you anyway." Keith whispered on her lips, earning what was almost a snort.

"Very cheesy, babe."

"My breath or the line?"

"You don't even eat cheese." She would know, after years of making him food everyday.

"Yes, but I'm Keith and not everything I say makes sense." They both shared a fit of laughter, knowing well enough that it was true.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you."

"Hmm." Keith moved in and kissed her again, reaching for her hips as well. She backed away shortly after.

"Keep it in, bad boy." Keith whined, but then shut his mouth when Allura wondered by.

"The girls are calling for you." She said, pointing to Pidge, Krolia and Acxa.

"They want help with the cooking, I can take over for now." She said, referring to watching the kids.

"Aaand, that's my queue to go." She got off the chair and kissed Keith one more time, leaving him to cry internally.

Allura didn't say much, but clinked drinks with Keith with that proud mother look in her eyes.

 

"Hey gurl." Pidge said to Keith's wife, busy with some carrots and what not. She wiped her hands with a wet paper towel and got to work as well, quietly between Acxa and Pidge.

"How are things at the hospital?" Pidge questioned.

"Going great, I guess. Still having a hard time with some alien diseases. " She stopped to roll her sleeves on her hips, Krolia swooping in to help her. It went without say, that Krolia loved her daughter-in-law.

"I still can't believe Arusians shift their face shape when they're sick." Pidge choked on her spit, while Acxa grinned from ear to ear.

"A poor baby Arusian was screaming at me to make his face go back while he was only suffering from a cold."

"Ho my fuc- freaking God." Pidge laughed, and tried not to swear around the kids.

"Hey, sweetie, watch out so sand doesn't get in your mouth or eyes!" She loudly said to Yorak, who smiled and nodded to his mom. Allura gave her a glare, one equal to 'I thought I was taking care of the kids.' She giggled and blew Allura a kiss, which she received playfully.

"Look at'chu, model mom." Pidge mumbled, looking over to Hunk for some reason.

"Oh, shut it, gremlin." She bit back, and Pidge stuffed onion in her mouth forcefully. She whimpered but chewed nonetheless.

"How do you even love a person." Acxa spoke under her breath, maybe absentmindedly.

"OHHHH!" Pidge screamed an ovation, bumping her hips into Acxa's.

"Man or woman?" Keith's wife asked, to know what kind of advice to give.

"Does it matter? They're still people."

"Oh! You're a potato, like me!" Pidge yellled.

"Uh?" Acxa didn't seem to understand too well.

"Well, you see-" Pidge went ahead and explained, and before they knew the meals were done.

Everyone sat around the long, improvised table, made out of multiple tables actually. Yorak bounced on Keith's lap, while Alexandria was too busy doing and undoing Lance's shirt. Playing with a zipper was always fun for her, ever since she was a baby.

"I guess I could call my brother now." Pidge announced, getting her backpack and bringing out a laptop. New-gen, the best, clearly modified.

"Matt? How is he lately?" Keith asked, backed up by Lance who also said he hasn't heard from him in a while.

"You kno', divorced and with two kids, alone and working, it's hard. He barely has time to breathe when I'm not there to help him. Not to mention it hurts his pride that he's the first man to get divorced by an alien. " The mood dropped, but when Matt's face popped up on the screen, everyone grinned and yelled.

The meal went well, with lots of steak stains, Matt trying to handle two kids at once while his stomach growled at the food, Pidge and Hunk talking about some communication device to contact Shay, Acxa talking quietly with Matt, and the kids screaming for dessert. Keith blew out the candles of the cake in one breath, and only wished for things to stay the same.

Before everyone was about to leave, Keith found Lance alone, looking over at the kids who drowsily were drawing some birthday cards for Keith.

"You know, it brings tears to my eyes. How far we've come." Lance spoke out of the blue, but Keith nodded with a hum.

"Seriously, sometimes I just wanna hold my two beautiful girls and cry." Keith grabbed his shoulder and tapped it, before hooking an arm around Lance's shoulders.

"I know how you feel." He looked at Allura, Yorak, Alexandria and his wife and how they all played a soft rhythm game.

"But we deserve it. The universe's paying us back for what we've done."

 

True to his words, he fell asleep in the car. Hopefully, he was able to awaken, refreshened, and exited the car on his own. They made small talk and then put Yorak to bed, kissing him goodnight after a story of an intergalactic alien-man with many arms that was scared of puddles.

Keith lain on their bed, totally worn out. His wife searched for something well hidden, then brought out a small pink gift bag. She handed it to Keith who looked at her lovingly. She shouldn't have, but he knew he was going to adore whatever was in there.

"Happy birthday, love." She kissed Keith's lips, and sat down on the bed nervously. Keith unwrapped whatever was in there, and felt his entire being shake as he brought the object out of the bag.

A positive birth test.

"No, no! It can't fucking be! Are you serious?" Keith all but yelled, his loud voice enough to wake the dead. He was smiling, grinning, falling to his knees and burying his face in his wife's belly.

"It's true." She said, holding Keith's face who was, one again, tearing up.

"Is this why you didn't drink alcohol?" Keith noticed that, but she hid it perfectly with the driving excuse.

"Ihmm." She hummed melodically. Keith chuckled and kissed her palms.

 "We're gonna need a bigger apartment." She joked, playing with his hair and caressing him with upmost love.

"I'll buy you a fucking castle." Keith straddled her, kissing her with an enthusiasm that couldn't have been measured.

"Why are momma and Papa yelling? Are you fighting?" Yorak came in the room through the cracked door, and Keith smiled at him and motioned him over.

"No, no. Momma just told me you're gonna have a little brother or sister." Yorak glanced at her mom and grinned, climbing on the bed and flopping on it.

"Finally! It was so hard keeping it a secret!" He announced, then crawled to hug his mom's side. Keith was utterly betrayed, his wife being able of only a giggle.

"I want it to be a girl! So I could protect her like Papa protects momma!"

"Me too, little buddy. But fate is fate." Yorak pouted cutely, before being swept up by a slightly angry Keith.

"Why are you awake at this hour anyway?! It's almost midnight!"

"I couldn't sleep." He fidgeted with his tiny fingers, trying to sweep his fluffy hair out of his eyes. He needed an haircut, and was excited about it because of the Iron Man watch.

"How much chocolate cake did he eat?" Keith inquired, a little menacingly towards his wife. She hid behind the blanket and spoke, guilty.

"A little too much." Keith shook his head but ruffled Yorak's hair, ruining the hairstyle that he tried so hard to arrange.

"Wanna sleep with us tonight?" Yorak's eyes lit up, instantly gluing himself to his mom.

"Yes! I want to sleep hugging my little sister!" They all really hoped it was a girl. Keith awed and let them cuddle on the bed while he strutted over to the light switch to turn it off.

Yorak hugged his mom's belly, safely tucked under her protective arm. Keith came behind them and hugged them both, kissing his wife's nape and wishing them a good night. And soon, the day was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tryin to make in the 23rd. I'm hurrying!  
> Thanks for reading and have a great one!  
> Edit: Woah, that was a journey! I tried so hard to post this, literally 5 mins away from midnight, and it didn't work, had to re-do all the tags and everything, had to re-re-redo.. ugh. But archive did something wrong somewhere and it was successfully posted on the 23rd? I don't know how, but YES! I MADE IT!  
> Happy birthday to my one and only husband! Love him with all my heart!


End file.
